I'm Hella Flexible
by lovethesymmetry
Summary: Just a short story. Based on a Ereri head-canon. Rated T For swearing


_**LLOLOLOLOLOLOLO fun little ereri story. Yea so this I guess is kinda a it's based off a head-canon I saw. There obviously will be no chapters to this... Just this one. If you would like any more short stories feel free to send me a review with your idea or send me a PM. I would love doing your guys' ideas (cause they are usually much better than mine..)**_

This story is more of me talking than the actual story… WHY IS MY STORY SO SHORT! ARGH

_**Attack on Titan belongs to: **__**Hajime Isayama**_

THIS IS YAOI (SORTA) AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE. DON'T READ.

_**AND IN THIS STORY LEVI'S LAST NAME IS ACKERMAN.. SO DEAL WITH IT**_

* * *

_**Guess what? I'm hella flexible  
**_

The Jaeger-Ackerman household was much louder that it usually was on this lovely Thursday. There were birds singing, children playing, even a few dogs happily prancing about as their owners walked them down the street.

They would usually be able to hear all of this. But no.

The two boys were fighting once again.

"Levi you can't ignore me all week you know" shouted the Jaeger boy, chasing his boyfriend around the house the house and waving his arms like a crazed psychopath.

"Yes I fucking can… Now shut up and leave me alone eren" replied the ticked off voice of Levi Ackerman.

Eren quickly swiped a pillow from the couch and chucked it at Levi, who dodged it with ease.

"Why!? What did I even do! You can't just-" Eren was interrupted by the door shutting in his face. 'Did Levi really just… What a pansy' eren thought, marching back to the black leather couch in his living room.

"Yea and you'll sit there till you figured out what you've done and apologize asshole… The memory still freaks me out" Levi shouted through the door. The tone in his voice reminded eren of a little child, hah… now whose the brat now Levi?!

But, what exactly did the brunette do again? Was it, calling Levi short? No, he stopped doing that a while ago.. Was it that he forgot to clean properly _again? _No that couldn't be it either.

Then it came to him..

**_*Flashback to the previous Thursday*_**

_The Jaeger-Ackerman household seemed to boom with excitement. You see, Hanji thought it would be a great idea to randomly throw a party, and it (of course) had to be at their house._

_Hanji, who was downing her 3__rd__, No what was it... 8__th__ drink. Giggled uncontrollably as she staggered over to the couch where the couple was sitting. _

"_hhhhheeeeyyy Eren! Ravioli!" She cried, sitting in between the two males _

"_What is it shitty glasses.. Have to take a huge shit or something?" Levi replied, trying to ignore that she called him Ravioli instead of his actual name._

_Eren turned away to cover a laugh._

_Hanji puffed out her cheeks "Not this time Ravioli Spaghettioli," She began. She then turned to Eren "A little bird (Armin) told me you were hella flexible… Is it true!" she asked, a bit to excitedly. Sounding like Eren's friend Sasha when she talks about food. Wait, was that drool coming out of her mouth as well? Oh yea... She is definitely like Sasha._

"_Yea, it's true. I can put my foot behind my head. I am "Hella Flexible" as you would say…" Was the brunettes response. _

"_Like hell you can." Came the skeptical response of his boyfriend._

_Eren smirked and moved from the couch to the floor, in front of Levi and Hanji. "Want me to prove it?" He asked, his foot already half-way there._

"_Prove that you can't? Ha… be my guest" _

_The look on levis face was priceless._

_Here eren was, his foot- actually both feet- behind his neck, his determined ocean blue eyes gazing up at terrified silver eyes._

_Levi let out the most, high pitched, girlish scream that a 20 year old man could muster and scurried, yes I said scurried, back to their room._

_Everyone would look at eren, then at the door, then at eren again before letting out loud annoying laughs. Hanji's was the best. 'I need to remind myself to make that my ringtone' Eren thought as her removed his legs from behind his head and stood up._

**_*End of flashback*_**

Eren's ocean orbs widen and he bolted up from the couch and over to the room that Levi locked himself in.

"Is that really the reason you're so angry? Because I could put my foot behind my-"

"DON'T. EVEN. FINISH. THAT. SENTENCE"

"Ok ok I'm sorry I did that.. I didn't know it would disturb you like that… Please forgive me"

'click'

The door creaked open and Levi stepped out of the room. Staring up at his boyfriend, who was giving him puppy dog eyes. _Damn those eyes._ "I forgive you Eren" He murmured, looking down at the floor in slight embarrassment.

Luckily he didn't notice Eren walking back to the couch and putting his foot over his head again. "Hey Levi… I told you I'm hella flexible" Eren said with a evil grin.

The door slammed shut and locked again

"Fuck you Eren."

* * *

_**why do I suck at writing?**_

ANNNYYWHO! Sorry for any spelling/grammar errors BTW

_**But tell me what y'all think**_

_**Levi: You obviously need to suck less Admin**_

_**Me: *Cries in the corner***_

_**Levi: I didn't even get to fuck eren… this story sucks.. #raviolispaghettiolioutbitches**_

_**REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED. REVIEWS ARE LIKE ERERI SMUT PICTURES TO ME SO SEND ME MILLIONS OF REVIEWS! XD**_

_**By the way you guys can also find me on Instagram!**_

_**I am titansaremytrigger104**_

_**Go find me.**_

_**Follow me. **_

_**Stalk me.**_

_**Do whatever you guys do. If you want you can even DM me and give me some ideas for future fanfics!**_

_**Any way.. Peace out yo. Love you guys…bye.**_

_**-LTS**_


End file.
